Nooooooooooooo!
by Flippers 3000
Summary: Lily goes home for summer brake. But, what happens when her new neighbors are the people she wants thenm to be. This is rated for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, sorry about my old story if you read that one. But, thanks for coming to read this one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you have noticed in the books, if I did I would be a multi-mllionare named Joanne Kathleen Rowling** **and would be writing the 7th book right now.**

"Hey, James. Do you know who that new girl is?" Jose Madereszi (James' Transfiguration partner) asked pointing towards Lily Evans as she loaded her and walked out of class.

"She isn't new. Lily's always gone here," James said as he too filled his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Who?" Jose asked as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Lily, you know Lily Evans. Our year, Gryffindor, one of the smartest people here. Besides me and Sirius and Remus of course," he said as the walked down the marble steps.

"That's _Lily Evans_. Wow. She looks different. Hot really, well see you James," he said walking over to the Hufflepuff table and sitting between his two best friends. James of course sat with the Mauraders. Right before they headed of to there next class he noticed Lily sitting not to far down the table. He plopped into the vacant seat across from her.

"What the hell do you want Potter," she said not taking her eyes off her food.

"Just wanted to ask you if you'll go out with me? 'Cause obviously you have nothing better to do," he said not knowing that he was being a little rude.

"James, can I get back to you with that?" she asked using her great acting skills to seem to be nice.

"Sure, think it over," James said walking out to go to Herbology.

"Oh, James," Lily said quickly as she came running up behind him. He spun around and the next thing he knew he was covered in Pumpkin Juice.

"If you can't tell, thats a 'no'," Lily said and she was off again.

"God she's cute," James said as he watched her head out the open doors. Remus waved his wand at him and instantly he was clean again.

"Girl Power," Peter said laughing but quickly stopped when he noticed them all staring at him like he was insane,"sorry."

"Anyways, the girl says 'no' then she dumps a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice all over you then all you have say is 'God she's cute'. Whats wrong with you?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, mate, you don't get it she's-" James started but was interupted by Remus.

"We know," Remus said.

"'She's _Lily Evans_," they all said laughing, except James who just rolled his eyes.

There you go. Not much, but it gives you a little bit of background info. I guess. But if you like cake review, of if you like it you can also review it.


	2. Chapter 2

The cake goes to SerenityRose016 because she posted like right after it was up so here you go.

Okay the songs in this where not real then but oh well, and there wrighters have all rights to them.

I've skipped to the begining of the summer, when Lily first gets back. This is some what in Lily's POV.

I walked into the coffee shop at the bottom of my apartment building. The warm, cozy feeling filled me up. I heard the familiar sound of people practicing on their guitars or talking with their friends or bands. Among these people were two of my best friends. Emerson with his crazy dirty blond hair still stick out every which way, he was pretty tall and really thin. He's pretty cute, I use to have a crush on him. He had his normal seat by the counter. Which Addy was standing behind dancing to something Emerson was playing. Her thick, straigth, light brownish-red hair flying everywhere, she was really pretty. Addy was one of those people who just does whatever she wants and doesn't care who sees as long as she doesn't get blamed.

"How's it goin' stranger?" I asked seating down next Emerson.

"Lily? Dude, hey! When did you get here?" Emerson said picking me up and spinning me aound. Addy of course came running over like I knew she would and gave me a hug and start to talk way to fast.

"Sohywenubak letmegtu," Addy said in her odd giberish. Emerson put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ad calm down, okay?" Emerson said slowly," Breath in and out."

She took a few deep breaths,"Okay, I'm good. You seem taller,"

"Naw, your just shrinking," Emerson said as Addy messed-up his hair,"Hey!"

"So do you want anything?"

"Not right know. So what were you playing?" I asked turning back to Emerson as Addy went back to serving people.

"I don't really know. I just started playing it and Ads said she heard it somewhere before," he said starting to play again.

"That is familair," I said racking my mind for the song,"Kiss me."

"What?" Emerson asked looking as if I had just told him to kill himself.

"No," I said laughing," the song 'Kis Me' by Sixpence None The Richer." Emerson turned to call Addy over to ask her. When Kirstina noticed him.

"Emerson? Are you looking at me? 'Cause you could of had me last year but you said no so go away!" Kristina snapped.

"You know, I wouldn't have noticed you or your fake blonde hair if you hadn't said anything. And I don't have to listen to you. Also, only an idiot would go out with you."

"F. Y. I. I have a boyfriend," Kristina said with her hands on her hips.

"He said and I quote 'only an idiot would go out with you' end quote," I said folding my arms. She gave an angry squeal and stompped off.

"Ads get over her," I called as she swerved in between people and tables.

"I just saw Kristina leave did you guys diss her with out me?" she said looking disappointed," anyways, what did you want?"

"The song that Em's playing it's 'Kiss Me' right?" I asked as she sat down.

"Maybe. Play it again."

"_Kiss me out of the bearded barley.  
Lightly, beside the green, green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. _

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me…," we both sung._  
_

"Well I got to go," Emerson said as he packed up his guitar," Oh Lily I fixed-up your old skateboard."

"Really? Great when can I come get in?" I asked jumping out of my chair.

"Right now if you want," he said as he headed for the door. I was all ready getting ready to cross the busy London street.

As I walked back to my room from retreving my newly fixed skateboard. I put the key in the lock when I heard a bark come from down the hall.

"Padfoot, come on I think its this way," a voice said. I stopped dead in my tracks. _What did he say? Padfoot? It can't be thim. Not here. _I slowly turned to see what I had been fearing.

Ooohhhhh Cliffy! Whattcha gonna do now?

So who will get the next bowl of ice cream review and tune in next week (or the next time I post)to find out.

( :-) ) )


	3. Chapter 3

Okie-dokie peeps. My bestest friend ( She's writing in italics name- BurningBrightly, Angel in Hell, Life's not Perfect, Oh My Giddy Aunt, and many more.) on the whole universe is with me

_and may write some so laddies kilt up your kilts and let's have some Americanish fun. Both people run around in circles and yell It's MINE all MINE and you can't take it... MY PRECIOUS! cough cough both fall onto the ground, and start having seizures HAHHAAA! MINE HURTS MORE! _

_You yourself and um... you need some help if your reading this story, because you will soon develope a tumor. If you steal ANY of this I, the GREAT FLYING LLAMA/ SERIAL KILLER/ MENTAL INSTITUTE ESCAPEE will drain you of blood, chop off your head, _lick it_, stuff it with garlic, _butter,_ and PREGO sauce, eat your intestans and share you with my friends and calling you a delicusy. YAY! evil maniac's laughter echoes off the cave _

We're in a cave?

_UMMM... Yeah! I already told you. Stupid person I DAMN YOU TO HELL! laugh laugh, chuckle, chuckle, pause high pitch giggle was heard and then... WHERE"S MY MAKE-UP! Did Sirius take it, AGAIN!_

We'll now start the story

_NEVER! I won't go down without a fight!_

Is it time for your nappy?

_Yes! runs out of the room, clutching her pink, frilly teddy bear while sucking her thumb_

Now my friend (writes in italics) will be writing with me and she's gonna play_ ARTEMIS. cheers echo off the cave wall_

_When DID we get in this cave?_

We're in a cave?

_UMMMM... YEAH you said it,too. Now, Artemis, is like Lily, punkish and that crap, athletic, best friends, pureblood, some relatives you find in the story, and she knows The Marauders, Emerson, and ADDY._

_Artemis Something, I'm not sure what the hell her last name is- wait no it's Zabini! YAY!_

_16 -Same age as Lily_

_Cousin to Zabini _

_Long Black hair that's wavy_

_pale skin_

_Silver eyes with slight blue flecks_

_Sort of tall, not really, 5'7"_

_thin, pretty _

NOW! GET ON WITH IT! Wait, I have an idea... evil grin DIEING person on the road! watches friend run to the corpse and start to drink the blood

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Now, FINALLY we're on with the story...

Previously

Lily's POV

As I walked back to my room from retreving my newly fixed skateboard. I put the key in the lock when I heard a bark come from down the hall.

"Padfoot, come on I think its this way," a voice said. I stopped dead in my tracks. What did he say? Padfoot? It can't be them. Not hereI slowly turned to see what I had been fearing.

NOW ON WITH THE REAL STORY

_Artemis's POV_

_I bounded up to LIly, my best friend, and glanced at her nervous face._

_"Are you okay, Lily. You look pale, you could pass as my sister if you didn't have your hair, eyes, structure, enemies... ummm so you couldn't be my sister. Oh, well. And aren't you going into the apartment? It's sort of drafty in here." _

_I couldn't let her see who had been behind me, talking about their new apartment. But, of course my demands of going in went into a corner and died. I could here their loud voices even from here, and the aura of arrogant persons floating with it. _

_And then the worst possible thing that could have happened besides running into my mentor and/or blowing up came around the corner and ran straight into us. Now let's give three cheers for awkward silences! YAY! _

_"What the hell are YOU doing here?" I demanded after almost five minutes of the uncomfortable silence._

_"I could ask you the same. But if I answer you have to, too. I LIVE here." Sirius said pointing to the door across from us. The door STRAIGHT across from OUR apartment._

_I glared at them and informed Potter and Black, "Lily and I live in this apartment. And are you Stalking US? I mean, you've been everwhere we've been. I've made up my mind..." I paused dramaticly,"You ARE stalking us. Now, go tear down your shrine of us, because we would first go give my cousin's friend Lucius a kiss before we would give you two a spare thought. Go bugger off somewhere." _

Lily's POV

"Okay, umm let's go... skateoarding," I said as we finally got away form those idiots.

"Yeah, whatever," Artemis answered grabbing her skateboard. We spent about five minutes skateing up and down sidewalks. Makeing people jump and/or fall over, and we were laughing at them. Well, mainly Artimus. As we jumped over an old man I was sure he had a heart attack. Then out of nowhere Potter and Black came skating around the corner, and from the other direction came Addy and Cammy Makentosh.

_Cammy Makentosh was a rejected wanna-be prep who started to hang out with Chesed (our group). She was the girliest of everyone that made our group up. She was annoying, preppy, a Marauder stalker (we were still trying to beat that out of her system. Mainly me, Artemis, Addy), bonde (inside and out), salon tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. The perfect Barbie as our group liked to call her. She was best friends with Chesed, us, and Davie. Davie was a short -midget- who was, queer. Okay, so he scared the hell out of us at times, but we sort-of got used to him tagging along at times. _

_When I saw Potter and Chesed- the GROUP- I pulled out my lovely pistol and shot everyone in the street. I cackled with glee and jumped on everyones faces and stomachs. I left Potter, and then ran up and kissed him. We ran skipping off into the sunrise and concocted a plan to take over the world and Pluto with Addy's monkey.Chesed, and the Marauders were spared and we all lived happily ever after, the END._

_Hopefully none who read that were stupid enough to belive that I would actually have a pistol. I really have a shotgun. Everything else was true. _

_NO. HAHAHAHA. I was lying, although Addy does have a monkey. Now on to the real story._

_When I saw Potter I stopped and and shot a glare his way and complained to Artemis, "I'm really starting to believe your verdict of them being stalkers. They are everywhere we are." I shot them another angry glance and groaned. "Ugg, look who are with the Marauders! This is NOT my day.Emerson's supposed to be on our side. Grrr."_

_"Sera, Seraphine, guess what," Artemis yelled as she skated over to me._

_"Don't call me that in public. Someone could hear! And what? Are the Marauders leaving Hogwarts?" I asked hopefully._

_"Lily no. They're not. But something even BETTER is happening!" Artemis informed me._

_"Are they Dying!" I practically screeched. I performed a little dance of triumph. "YES!"_

_"Hhaaahhhaaaaa! No. But, all of Chesed will be reunited, even during school! Because, Addy and Emerson are going to HOGWARTS! Whoot WHOOT!" _

_I looked at Emerson and asked, "Is it true? Or are you telling a pack of lies to Artemis?"_

_Emerson nodded and a small smile played on his lips. "Yeah. It's true. I'm going."_

_Addy's POV_

_As I bounced down the road with Cammy, or Eartha as I called her, I saw the rest of Chesed together on the road. 'Hello,' I thought with a grin 'What are they doing?' I bounded the rest of the way down to Artemis, Emerson, and Lily. "What UP?" I inquired energeticly. "Did you hear the good news? I saved a bunch of money on my broom insurance, by switching to Sellamanders! Yeah, and the other news. I'm going to Pig Zits. Such a funny name for a school, don't you think?" I glanced around the street and saw- Sirius! Sirius was the guy who could be as hyper as ME! Not something an everyday person could do. I skated on my polished skateboard to meet him at the corner of the street. _

_I heard Cammy screaming because she'd spotted them, too. She gabbled into her phone and her scary, midget side-kick ran over. No no, he dug to her. Like a mole. Mole's are midgets and dwarves in disguise, so it was only logical for Davie to be one, too. That probably solved the world hunger, that did. I shook my head and stopped in front of Sirius, who I called Padfoot, like his friends. _

_"Yo! What up, Padfoot? Guess what!" I said to Sirius quickly._

_"Umm. You solved world hunger? Well, I solved it on Tueday, so you couldn't of."_

_"Ahh, crap. Okay I...ummm... condenar... Don't ask, new word. Umm.. I gave all hippies haircuts. What now? What NOW!"_

_"Well, I don't now. What is now?... Wierd. Funky Monkey. New Saying of the month." He answered seeing my confused look. "What does condenar mean?"_

_"Condenar means,(cough cough) Damn. What does Funky Monkey mean?"_

_"It means Funky Monkey." "LIAR!" I screeched while shoving Sirius, but it had no effect whatsoever. "Your right. I'm so sorry forgive me FORGIVE ME!" Sirius started to sob and went on his knees in a begging position. "No, Padfoot. Not the eyes. Don't do IT!" I yelled while trying to tug my hands out of his. _

_He did it. I knew it I knew he would... he gave me the... PUPPY DOG EYES! NOOOOO. We're all doomed! "I forgive you. Just stop the bedooming eyes. Please!" I started to weep on his shoulder. Hysterically. Which atracted quite ALOT of stares. So when we finally stopped our faces were streaked with tears of mirth. (Angel in Hell's note- You're gonna get a lot of these, so hold tight. My sidekick, Mr. FuzzUms the Sumo_ I AM NOT THE FREAKIN' SIDEKICK. YOU ARE, 'CUZ I STARTED IT! _SHUT UP! thank you. now. my sidekick_ grrrr _didn't know what mirth means so here you go. Mirth- glee, happiness, hysteria-I think so anyway. Now back to the wonderful novel.) Still laughing every two seconds we finally made our way to the rest of the Marauders and Chesed on our wicked awesome skateboards._

_When we did, we SO wanted to run away in fear because, what we saw was not to our liking._

_Hahhahahahahhahahahahahah. Hehehehehehehehehhe. Cliffie, eat fresh. Just like Publix, eat fresh. Now we are finally ending this sad little tale of wisdom and hysteria. _

_We are also filled with sorrow that we have to inform you that all our little mole people that we have been training to take over the world through glue, have, sadly, died. Of tumers. BUT NOT PHILIP._

_Tootles peeps. _

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

_Thank you all you pretty reviewers, and if you want to sign up to once again kill off all the lamp shades in Ukraine, please click on that shiny, beauty filled butten that says 'Reveiw' in disguise._

_LIVE PHILIP! LIVE!_


End file.
